User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet
Name: Lawrence Selforge (first name for the person, last name as a trademark) Aliases: Invincible Monster, Gentle Womanizer, Ultiman Powers: Absorbing Replication, Planeswalking, Singularity Abilities: Superhuman Beauty, Enhanced Wisdom, Psychological Intuition Alignment: Neutral Awesome Motto: "With great power comes an awesome life." Quotes: "Never again will you fear. Never again will you lack. Welcome to my world." "Do not mistake good will for weakness. When I lose patience, you lose everything." "Pleasing the ones who please you is only natural. Everything is a matter of balance." "While all choices are conditionned, the ability to decide for oneself is irreplaceable." "Values are relative. Freedom and happiness are the only factors that truly matter." "Never aim at perfection. Aim at quality. Satisfaction. Happiness. Never perfection." "Power has no will of its own. It doesn't corrupt anyone, it reveals who we truly are." "Might is right ? Is that really how you think ? Then let me show you what 'might' is." Theme Song: The World is Mine Occupations: Planar Adventurer, Omni-Scientist, Serial Lover, City Ruler Archetypes: Gentleman Scholar, Chivalrous Pervert, Benevolent Boss, Dimension Lord Inspirations : Tony Stark, Superman, Alex Mercer, Silver Surfer, JLU Amazo Origin Story: Before the prime omniversal totality emerged into defined existence, a unique infinitesimal part separated from the whole, lacking the ability for spontaneous evolution. While the omniversal totality gradually evolved and took shape into endless infinities of multiverses, having lost its prime undefineness, the lone shard continued to drift aimlessly through myriads of planes, bearing literally infinite potentialities but with not traits of its own, until it eventually encountered and merged with a human being on one of the countless alternate Earths. The shard granted the human the power to absorb and replicate anything, being the only surviving piece of the origin of all origins, and the abilitiy to freely move through the planes that led it here, while the human granted the shard awareness and sentience, resulting in the entity since known as Lawrence Selforge. Personal Data Likes: Novelties, cool stuff, women, social life, adventures. Dislikes: Rudeness, misplaced violence, unrepentant evil. Hobbies: Collecting cool powers/forms/techs/girlfriends, adventuring around the planes, helping out nice people, supporting various communities and organizations, creating local all-female super teams, taking down tyranical governments, brillantly ruinning elaborate evil plans, humiliating supervillains, recruting defeated villainesses. Favorite Abilities * Telepathy - directly share informations with any kind of entity, remote scanning/merging via mental projection * Magic - jack of all trade with a huge diversity of effects, wonderful style, endless mana supply via conversion * Teleportation - moving to anywhere with a thought, best mode of transportation, very comfortable and cool * Supernatural Condition - awesome physical abilities, very practical and badass, upgradable via conversion Personality: His ability to absorb/become anything and redefine his form/properties at will stripped away all sense of vulnerability, needs and limits. As a consequence, Lawrence developed an extremely confident, open-minded and hedonistic personality, seeing the world around him as his playground and everything in it a source of growth and enjoyment. He is essentially amoral, feeling little actual concern for anyone aside from the people he comes to care about, but his hedonistic nature makes him very hostile to whoever selfishly destroys the happiness of others, and inherently respectful of every person’s right to the pursuit of their own happiness, paradoxically leading to a fairly moral behavior overall. Unlike many powerful entities, he doesn't agree with the infamous "might makes right" self-serving policy, seeing the two as completely unrelated. To him, power is only the measure of one's ability to affect the world, and despite the obvious benefits bestowed upon its wielders, it doesn't give them any particular "right" over others or their legitimate interests. He has a secular perception of life, considering that some entities are merely born under more favorable circumstances, that there is inherently no merit in coincidences, and that taking pride in one's abilities is simply unwarranted narcissism. Attitude: Sociable and understanding, with a playfull spirit and a keen sense of humor, he is interested in a great many things and experiences, exceptional ones in particular. Very creative and pragmatic, he sees success as the expression of truth and usually prioritizes factual results over abstract notions, with durable balance and lasting happiness as primary guideline. Very humble considering his capabilities, he puts good relations and free will at the top of his social values, only resorting to violence and coercition when provoked, or if the current situation clearly calls for it. Despite his overall leniency though, respect and self-defense are serious business to him, and those crossing the line invariably suffer a suitable punishment. Particularly fond of women and intimate interactions, he makes a point of making the pleasure mutual, shifting his appearence and properties to match their strongest desires, using greatly advanced physical and psychological skills based on massive experience and keen empathic attunement, enhanced further by unique pheromones and subtle psionic stimulation for a truly mind-blowing experience. While he cares little for fleetings affairs, long-term love interests hold a fundamental place in his heart and are treasured accordingly, blessed with an extremely privileged life in a transcendent utopia he personally tailored for their enjoyment. Psychology Lawrence's mindset is the direct reflection of his dual origin, mixing polar opposites. His overall persona is very human, as it was gained through merging with a human being, and he proves immensely caring and generous to his own people. On the other hand, his invulnerable nature and towering problem-solving abilities lead to a radically different perspective on life, foreign to fear and suffering, thus focused on the only significant factors left : close relations and self-fulfillment. Its major backdraw is a distinctive lack of concern for unrelated people and the world at large, perceiving "like" and "care" as synonymous, which in turn essentially limits his emotional involvement to personal circles and immediate proximity. As for the others, he simply adheres to the Golden Rule, returning favors, respect and hostility in the same proportions. Lifestyle: Due to his infinite upgradability, he has made self-improvement the purpose of his existence and self-enjoyment his way of life, all the more considering his planeshifting abilities grant him access to an infinity of new worlds to experience, and an endless variety of potential upgrades. Yet despite his ever-increasing functionalities, Lawrence remains a very simple being at heart, and all he really wants is a nice and cosy place to call home, lots of happy female company, and endless adventures across the multiverse. He spends his existence living many successive lives on many different planes like so many real-sized games, gaining a number of new lovers on each of them, and moving to the next after having exhausted the usefulness and entertainment it could provide. Every time he briefly merges with the plane and memorizes its entirety before leaving, allowing him to later build customized worlds in his own domain, then starts anew after transfering all collected data to Selforge City. While extremely adaptable, he always declines gay interactions for the same reason he never takes on female forms : because his gender and orientation are highly self-defining to him, and among the unchanging parts he wishes to preserve, in order to maintain a durable sense of identity through his endless physical and mental evolutions. Signature Move: - Spatial Blades : Lawrence uses his spatial merging and planeswalking abilities in combination with bodily blades, allowing him to instantly strike multiple targets from anywhere (even inside them), bypassing obstacles and distances, and directly implement myriads of potiential effects and modifications through his memorizing and transmuting abilities. Limitations: He never performs any personal rewriting without the person's clear information and express consent, due to his great valuation of free-will. For the same reason, his fighting capabilities are limited to defensive and protective purposes, as their unchecked use would invalidate the previous point. Lastly, he has a strong aversion for Reality Warping abilities, as they essentially nullify the value of work, achievement and even reality as a whole, just like unwanted mental alterations remove the value of the self. All conceptual powers gained during his adentures are thus masterfully re-engineered and made available to Selforge Soldier alone, so they may properly face and defeat such opponents unassisted. Alternate Forms: DCS 11.jpg|Casual Form. DCS 9.jpg|Bishonen Form. DCS 17.jpg|Warrior Form. DCS 14.jpg|Cosmic Form. DCS 13.jpg|Taking out the trash. DCS 12.jpg|Taking it up a notch. Ultimate Technique.jpg|No more fooling around. DCS 25.jpg|Selforge God-Emperor. DCS 26.jpg|Architect of the Inner Planes. Thisguy1.jpg|Invincible Monster. Base of Operations: Selforge City is a fully independent nation-state located on the artificial demi-plane Selforge, nicknamed "Superia" in reference to its all-female population of immortal superhumans. They were gradually built using Lawrence's acculumated resources, data and reshaping abilities, and are constantly improved and expanded to better accommodate their growing community. Theme Song: Glow Motion Archetypes: Mega City, Lady Land, Society Of Immortals, Everyone Is A Super, One Nation Under Copyright, Perfect Pacifist People, Ethical Hedonism, Free-Love Future, Living Forever Is Awesome Immigration Policy Originally created as a permanent home in between his endless travels, the place grew and evolved alongside his own progresses and discoveries, welcoming an increasing number of women he took a particular liking to, wishing to offer them a happier life safe from harm, suffering and the ravages of entropy, and longing himself for lasting company. The joining is thus very personal, selective and informal, Lawrence essentially handpicking his favorite companions, friends and lovers he wishes to durably keep by his side. Each of them is given a personal memento, usually a piece of hand-made jewelry beautifully reflecting their individual traits. It is both a parting gift and a tangible promise to meet again, symbolizing their bond and allowing him to watch over them as he moves on to the next adventures. Their nights are later periodically enlightened by heavenly visions of Selforge City, real-time telempathic echoes from citizens shared via Lawrence’s gift, followed by lucid dreams during which he explains them his hidden depths, his happy world and the kind of life they could have together. Once they have sufficiently familiarized with the prospects and made up their mind, all they have to do is hold their memento, close their eyes and whisper their decison. Best of Both Worlds While Selforge may be immensely attractive compared to their native community, not every candidate is ready to leave their world behind. To answer this dilemma, a unique replica empathically attuned to the original may be contractually created for the citizens interested, notably those assuming protectorate responsibilities, allowing them to carry on native ties and projects while enjoying a much better life in Selforge. Economy and Society Selforge City's economic system is fully independent, all its needs being directly managed and provided for by Selforge Industry, supported by seemingly bottomless resources, a revolutionary transformation process and an amazingly efficient organization. All citizens are granted free access to the city’s luxurious accomodations, advanced facilities, high-quality goods and customized services, in exchange for a free relationship akin to an informal marriage - which could arguably be considered an exquisite privilege in its own right, due his sheer caliber, attractiveness and lovemaking prowess. Selforge City is highly cosmopolitan, integrating countless cultural and technical contributions from very diverse planar origin to improve the city, expanding and refining its various offerings, and in turn optimally accomodate the vast diversity of its denizens. While technically an autocracy, its working is actually that of a benevolent administration, particularly receptive to the needs and lasting well-being of every member, and treating them all with utmost equality, forging an unrivalled sense of belonging. Urbanism and Ecology Selforge City is highly adaptable on many levels thanks to Lawrence's abilities, allowing its luxurious environments and countless infrastructures to be reshaped and updated on the fly, harmoniously adjusting them to the citizens' fluctuating needs, increasing population and personal preferences, and skillfuly implementing new data in the most satisfying ways. The skies, weather, season and landscape in particular gradually shift according to Seira's telepathic feeds into a wide variety of enchanting sceneries, adding a delightful touch of wonder and giving parties and popular events a truly entrancing atmosphere. Selforge Ascension All new citizens are infused with an individualized spark of Lawrence’s power/self called Selforge Merging Essence that fully synchronizes with their being. The process essentially redefines their nature, freeing them from the constraints of mortal existence and welcoming them in the Selforge family. From this point on, citizens are subjective beings able to freely customize their every trait based on available data through a simple act of will, much like Lawrence himself, being only tied to the female gender and attractiveness. Their ascension thus puts all citizens on a completely equal footing, erasing all pre-existing inequalities and nullifying the very concepts of inadequacy and shortcoming, allowing each and every of them to be exactly the person they want to be, most usually sticking to an ideal version of their former self. It also grants them many other personal blessings derived from his own abilities, including complete immortality, pain immunity, instant restoration, intra/extraplanar translocation, empowering channel and telempathic communication. This personal transcendence combined to Selforge City's ideal living conditions naturally lead to very balanced and friendly personalities, improved further by the natural SME based empathic synchronization between citizens, allowing them to directly share and understand each other's feelings, experiences and emotions, making them closer than family. Social Organization All citizens sharing a marital and familial relation with their ruler, Selforge's social structure is based on the concept of sisterhood, formed between citizens sharing strong ties, common history and special affinities, often mixing kinship and romantic interest in equal measure. Sisterhoods are naturally evolving alongside their members, welcoming new sisters through joining or procreation, and eventually dividing into smaller ones sharing the closest bonds after reaching a certain thresold. As the only male in Selforge, Lawrence relies on large scale avatars to personally care for his citizens and properly attend to their womanly desires. Each sisterhood has its dedicated avatar reflecting their collective preferences, acting as lover and father figure, allowing their members to benefit from all the attention and favors they may require. This omnipresence combined to his overwhelming abilities and heavenly kindness naturally lead citizens to see him as their own tutelary deity. The very close and personal relation uniting them however makes religion and worship irrelevant, he is thus simply revered for his divine qualities and beloved for his countless blessings. Sex and The City Sexuality has a special and complex significance in Selforge City, being as much a source of earthly delights as emotional bonding and self-affirmation, directly reflecting its core values. As such it is held in high regard by the community as a whole, citizens exploring and cultivating its various expressions with enthusiastic freedom under their ruler's benevolent guidance. While only women may enter and join Selforge City, he is neither jealous nor possessive, allowing his citizens to have any relationship they may fancy during their planar travels. Crime and Punishment Crime is virtually nonexistent within the plane's boundaries, mostly due to its extremely favorable environment. As such, the symbolic offenses are analyzed more than punished, to discern and correct the flaw in the system that made them possible. Due to the lack of monetary and penal system, and the ability to easily repair virtually any damage, offenders are simply sentenced with official apologies and a temporary focus on activities of public interest, notably in the Inner Planes. Security and Defense Selforge City is only accessible via autonomous Selforge portals, only allowing passage to candidates meeting the requirements, the others phasing through their shimmering gates without any effect. They are also impervious to any form of damage or alteration, seamlessly absorbing any force used against them, and vanishing away without a trace once their purpose has been fulfilled. As an additional safety measure, Lawrence also infused the very space-time containing the demi-plane with a Selforge Defense System, radically preventing unauthorized entries, stabilizing and protecting it from external forces, any hostile force directly consumed and recycled by the demi-plane itself, making Selforge City its own ultimate weapon and defense. Entertainment and Realization Selforge City is entirely self-providing thanks to its extremely capable ruler, and offers free access to an immense diversity of luxurious relaxations, activities, knowledges, cultures and entertainments inherited from countless extraplanar societies, sustained by inexhaustible resources, optimally managed and constantly adjusted based on telempathic feedbacks to best answer the citizens' various needs and expectations, giving the demi-plane a distinctive feel of cosmopolitan paradise. Nonetheless, professional occupations and foreign experiences remain necessary for long-term fulfillment. To answer this need for self-realization, Lawrence developed the Selforge Reality System (SRS), an advanced network of artificial alternate realities, created via the reshaping of large-scale resources collected from barren planes, and the engineered recombination of massive extraplanar data gathered during his adventurous travels, the system being regularly enhanced, refined and updated alongside them. These Inner Planes are immense and independent realms onto themselves, each of them possessing its own complex history, geography, ecology and geology, its own natural laws, exotic materials, technologies and supernatural forces, their own countless species and civilizations with their plethora of societies and factions, personal stories and political intrigues, with innumerable places to explore, objectives to accomplish, flamboyant characters to meet and mysteries to uncover. To citizens, they essentially function as a real-life version of MMORPGs, but are taken more seriously considering their persistent actuality and lasting consequences, each of them being durably shaped in many direct or indirect ways by the collective actions and decisions of the citizens participating. Each plane offers its own catalogue of abilities, evolutions and personalizations reflecting the local lore, unlocked and improved through citizens’ SME via the completion of special objectives. Their relative power-level on the other hand grows automatically alongside their overall involvement in the plane, allowing them to comfortably change career along the way. Citizens thus spend a fair share of their lives adventuring in the Inner Planes, these excursions working as educational experiences completing and balancing their more hedonistic lifestyle, and regularly reminding them of how lucky they are. Selforge Network A semi-sentient system combining Lawrence's planeswalking to a wide array of engineered extrasensory abilities, it works as an automated information broker, collecting observational intelligence from other planes, processing and making them available in a very efficient and comfortable format. Placed under Seira's supervision, it allows Lawrence to keep an eye on the planes he previously visited, and ensure former protectorates don't go to waste later on. It also keeps citizens well-informed of intraplanar history and ongoing events, so they may optimally choose their destinations and adventures. Citizens seeking a more authenthic alternative may opt for extraplanar experiences like Lawrence himself, though the unfriendly randomness that is the rule beyond Selforge boundaries naturally leads most of them to favor the artificial but much more satisfying Inner Planes, that were specifically designed to masterfully fulfill their numerous expectations. Selforge Protectorates The planar communities Lawrence's companions hail from are granted the unofficial status of Selforge Protectorates, as homage to the trust and love they placed in him, the strength of the bond they share and the world they once belonged to. Financial and humanitarian support are provided where most needed through undercover companies and foundations, built from the inside through legitimate manpower and resources, usually with native Selforge citizens as official CEOs under immersive identities, regularly sharing collective reports and strategic advices with Lawrence via telempathic gatherings. These companies and foundations specialize in agronomy, ecology, medicine and education, allowing the development of strong and healthy societies. They are notably assisted by Lawrence’s intelligence in their respective fields, guiding them towards cost-effective breakthroughs, productive operations, profitable opportunities and the anticipation of complications. They are also protected by private military contractors that are none other than Selforge Soldiers in disguise, employed as security forces, anti-terrorists and black operators focused on off the grid purges of criminal circles, including legal ones. Politics and technology however are excluded fields, leaving to extraplanar communities the freedom and responsibility of determining their own path and building their own evolution. Project Salvation Protectorates eventually come to an end when the societies have grown sufficiently prosperous and enlightened, with the consensual implementation of Project Salvation. This neuro-genetic transhumanist modification grants their recipients supernaturally sharp intuition and empathy, and replaces their sense of pain/suffering with a subconscious informational process based on them. This transition enables both successful pursuit of the greater good on a large scale and long-term optimal quality of life for all involved, durably changing history for the best through its inheritance by later generations as a dominant genetic trait. Their task completed, citizens and Soldiers then discretely withdraw from the plane, bequeathing the compagnies and foundations alongside their exhaustive strategic records for additional guidance, and entrusting the future of their native community to its newly transcended members. Demography Management The ascended citizens have no menstrual cycles and are constantly fertile, spontaneously ovulating in answer to great pleasure. Every intercourse with their ruler thus leads to a successful fertilization, his seed spontanously shifting to the most compatible genetic template available, while citizens' SME operate as perfect contraceptive towards foreign seed. Fertilized eggs are then memorized and envelopped in protective gem-like spheres the size of marbles called Life Stones, embeded with the mother's ID and chronological order of conception, where they are put in complete stasis before their transfer for storage in special facilities. Citizens desiring children may choose among their fertilized eggs which one will come to fruition, or conceive a new one, notably in conjunction with their self-customization abilities for specific or exotic traits. Their development is then accerelated to approximately six months old, and their minds are imprinted with the latent knowledge and understanding required to be exemplary children, sparing both sides most of the educational trouble, and allowing the mothers to enjoy the best of maternity. Contrary to immigrating citizens, native ones see their self-defining abilities gradually unlocked alongside their maturation, as to ensure them the necessary stability to develop a durable identity and become their own person. Selforge Satelites Selforge City is completed by a large number of secondary demi-planes comparable to planar satellites, created to fulfill a variety of purposes better pursued outside the main plane. Satellites are much smaller than the Inner Planes but highly interactive and customizable, and notably host activities and entertainments requiring large open spaces, as well as exotic resorts and spiritual retreats. Newly acquired and developped data also undergo extensive live testing in dedicated satellites before their implementation, carefully evaluating their pros/cons, and validating the data and conditions durably beneficial to Selforge City as a whole. Special Citizens - Responsibility Lawrence's hedonistic adventures across the Multiverse naturally result in many children, who as per his policy and genetic mastery invariably turn to be girls. Their Life Stone is transfered following conception to dedicated Inner Planes via the SME they naturally inherited from him, ensuring they all grow up in a suitably fulfilling and educational environment. Once they have sufficiently matured, he eventually reveals their birthright and fatherland, and offers them the opportunity to join his world and embrace their rightful place by his side. - Second Chance Interesting villainesses defeated during Lawrence’s extraplanar journeys are usually taken into custody, and given the chance to make amends for their past mistakes under his guidance, escaping the blunt of their retributions while victims are proportionaly compensated for their trouble, the worst of it discretely undone. Those who prove themselves worthy of this second chance are eventually brought to Selforge City, and granted official citizenship as reward for their lasting efforts and willingness to change. - Artificial Citizens In addition to citizens from extraplanar origin, traditionally invited or welcomed through Selforge Portals, inhabitants of the Inner Planes composing the Selforge Reality System may also ascend to the status of full-fledged citizen under special circumstances. Lawrence's personal creations may also be granted this boon for examplary services and devotion. Selforge Possibility Matrix The SPM is an oneiric multiverse, a perfect and impossibly vast mental simulation entirely operated within Lawrence’s mind. It is the virtual manifestation of the overall potential of the data he accumulated, giving form and context to the possibilities they hold exactly as the name implies, allowing their safe exploration without any damage or repercussion. On one hand, his limitless processing and mindshifting capabilities combined to the matrix purely informational nature allows a nigh infinite scale and complexity, free of any cost in space, materials or logistic. On the other, the matrix being entirely based on re-engineered empirical data allows him to easily materialize and implement any part of it into reality at the corresponding cost, as well as transfer beings and items in the matrix by integrating their data/resources. The Inner Planes are notably designed within the matrix and later brought into real space via template materialization, complete with a perfect retroactive history making their true origin untraceable. The matrix also functions as afterlife for their inhabitants, seamlessly reincarnating in the simulation via transfer of their soul data, which combined to their special mind frame guarantees a drama-free existence and mutual continuity between Inner Planes and Possibility Matrix. The SPM offers myriads of invaluable applications, including primary template database and predictive model interface for the updating management of Selforge City, as well as virtual pocket multiverse for an artificial summoning system of astronomical diversity. Like all Selforge technologies, it mostly operates on an autonomous subconscious level, allowing optimal real-time efficiency in all things without the inconvenience of invasive monitoring or undesired nigh-omniscience. Selforge Citizens: DCS SC 1.jpg|Super Shopping. DCS SC 2.jpg|For Every Taste. DCS SC 3.jpg|Rising Generation. Genetic Customization.jpg|Genetic Customization. DCS SC 29.jpg|Balanced Lifestyle. DCS 42.png|Artificial Citizen. DCS SC 6.jpg|Without A Care. DCS SC 5.jpg|Reasonable... DCS SC 4.jpg|...Agreement. DCS SC 36.jpg DCS SC 33.png DCS SC 35.jpg DCS SC 34.jpg DCS SC 22.jpg DCS SC 37.jpg DCS SC 25.jpg DCS SC 32.jpg DCS SC 27.jpg DCS SC 38.jpg DCS SC 24.jpg DCS SC 41.jpg DCS SC 45.jpg DCS SC 46.jpg DCS SC 47.jpg DCS SC 48.jpg DCS SC 49.jpg DCS SC 50.jpg DCS SC 53.png DCS SC 55.jpg DCS SC 57.png Notable Relation: Selforge Soldiers Theme Song: Dance of Nereids Selforge Soldiers are artificial entities equiped with a special Interactive System and advanced shifting abilities, allowing them to directly access the combat database and military ressources in real time, and adapt their form, abilities and power-level to overcome virtually any opposition. It also works as main interface for the STAR System (Selforge Threat Analysis and Response), a mindshifted program automatically analysing the empirical data collected by Soldiers on the battlefield via the Selforge Essence within them, and combining it to available technologies and arcane knowledges to immediately design specific enhancements and countermeasures. Like all Selforge constructs, they are self-sufficient marvels of technology created from the direct conversion of abundant extraplanar resources. This allows extremely fast production and virtually unlimited numbers, but they are generally more efficient in small groups due to their upgrades being powered by the same resources used to build them. When fighting long drawn out battles usually involving massive numerical superiority, they will activate the RAP (Regenesis Absorption Protocol), allowing them to absorb any environmental material to fuel their fighting potential and self-replicate, and even focus it into all-consumming death rays, quickly tearing down the most resilient targets and assimilating their capabilities. The numerous conceptual abilities Lawrence memorized during his explorations were also re-engineered into an arsenal of exponentially superior hybrid versions and placed at the exclusive disposal of Soldiers, which combined to the STAR System allows them to outclass and defeat conceptual powerhouses on their own ground. When the time has come to lay down the law once and for all, they will finally activate the OVP (Omega Virus Protocol), their Selforge Essence taking over as they explode into myriads of projectives, planeshifting directly into their targets and instantly assimilating them from the inside, an unstoppable cycle wiping out all opposition within moments and claiming everything they used to be. While their emulated form may be fully destroyed by the most powerful attacks, the Selforge Essence powering and operating them remains inherently indestructible, seamlessly absorbing any force or effect coming its way. Annihilated Soldiers may thus self-restore from it in an instant, shrugging the mightiest punishments like they didn't happen. It may even be expanded into a living shield when facing repeated destruction, nullifying said attacks altogether. Yet for all their staggering might and incredible resilience, their most fearsome trait is that they all operate as living extensions of their maker, who shares their perceptions, and may assume direct control at any moment to handle the situation personally. Selforge Soldier.jpg|Faceless. Soulless. Flawless. Selforge Soldier 2.jpg|Standard Mode. Selforge Psychic.jpg|Psionic Mode. Selforge Soldier 3.jpg|Specter Mode. Selforge Shock Troops.jpg|Assault Mode. Selforge Hunter.jpg|Hunter Mode. Selforge Soldier 4.jpg|Biological Mode. Selforge Arcane.jpg|Arcane Mode. Selforge Cosmic.jpg|Conceptual Mode. Ultimate Weapons Selforge Bullet 2.jpg|Shifting Bullet. Selforge Bullet.jpg|Takeover Bullet. Selforge Bomb.jpg|Vortex Bombs. Past Records